


Te Sone De Nuevo

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: A case where you have a wet dream with Spain.
Relationships: Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Te Sone De Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my Spanish is a little off I'm still learning. If you seem to find any mistakes please tell me, thank you!

The dream that you had was by far the most wildest. It consists of a boy-MAN, you've never met before and the two of you being an intimate couple. So, let's get into it. 

DREAM SCOPE

You were laying in bed watching a t.v. show, everything was fine, you were relaxed lying next to your boyfriend who was also watching t.v. with you. You turn to look at him and to your dismay you just see his brown fluffy hair. You lay a little longer and decided that you wanted his hair intertwined in your fingers, but before you could reach his head, he turned to look at you. You paused for second when you noticed his clear green eyes, but that moment was cut short when Antonio smiled at you,

"¿necesitas algo?" He spoke in a hushed tone.

"Your attention." You smirked.

He smiled and you leaned in to give him a kiss. He accepted the invitation and kissed back, but a little more passionately than you expected. He proceeded the kiss and made his way on top of you.  
Even though you have been together for awhile, you still seem to be confused about what to do in a heated situation like so. So, you did what your friend told you about helping create or to take the step further into to it.   
You roamed your hand up to his face and slowly down to his groin. When you made it to the bulge in his pants you palmed it for a bit until you jumped when you heard Antonio moan on top you.

"Mierda (Y/N)" He breathed on your lips.

You looked up at him and he looked down at you. You knew something was going to happen but you didn't know when.  
You gasped when you felt cold fingers touch your stomach, you kept your gaze on him and worked your hand into his pants. Two can play at this game.  
He moaned again and slid his fingers underneath your bra, he held himself up with each of your breast in his hands, while caressing them softly.  
You didn't know what it was about men liking breasts so much, but in this moment it felt so good being touched like this you couldn't complain. His fingers rubbed on and off on your nipples and if that wasn't a distraction already, he moved his face down in the crook of your neck and left love marks on your sensitive skin. You couldn't help, but let out a soft moan as he did so.  
Sooner or later, you realized your hand was still tucked in his pants and you being, 'la mujer impaciente,' you fish your hand out of his pants and quickly pull his pants down to his knees.

"¡Uy!" He shuddered.

You desperately grab his shaft and start moving your wrist in an up and down motion. He moaned in-between your neck and squeezed your breast from the pleasureable sensation.  
You let out a moan and stroke him faster. Antonio moved his head away from your neck and looked down at you through lustful eyes, his face red from the heat and his lips parted from your touch.  
You couldn't help but think that you were the one making him moan, you were the one who turned him on, and you were the one that he wanted to see nude.  
You stared up at him and wanted nothing more than to see him naked. You stopped your wrist movements and pulled him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. He looked at you a little shocked and confused, you couldn't help yourself anymore. You wanted him.  
You stripped the clothes you had on and threw them on the floor. Antonio watched in awe and noticed that you wanted him to do the same. He sat up and you watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it down by the bed. He glanced at you and down to his pants still trapped on his knees, without hesitation you pulled them off and threw them somewhere in the room.  
You both stopped any kind of movement to admire each other. Both of your eyes roaming up and down each other, figuring out where to roam and kiss. You finally let your eyes sink on his toned abs and decided you want to feel them underneath your fingers. You roamed your fingertips on each bump and down to his pelvis, he stopped you from going any further to pull you in for a kiss.   
Your lips melted between his and when you thought you were in heaven, his hands roamed down your breasts and inbetween your legs. You gasped agaisnt his lips as he started rubbing your clit. 

"¡Jesus!" You cried out. You couldn't control yourself anymore and gripped down on his shoulders.

"¿Te gusta bebe?" His voice was low and rough. 

"¡Sí!" You moaned. 

His fingers moved faster and Jesús Cristo- You could feel youself getting hotter and hotter with every move, sweat was forming on your body and your nails were leaving scratches on his poor shoulders.   
Antonio loved it. He loved seeing you like this, he didn't want to stop. He stared at your flushed face and left a devilish lustful smile upon his lips.

"Fuck!" You felt your body take control and you couldn't stop it. He turned into the devil when it came to sex and you loved it, maybe a little too much. 

He stopped and you glanced down at him and from just one look you knew you were fucked. You wanted to take control this time, but now you weren't sure anymore. 

You leaned down and caught his lips in yours, you roamed your hand down to his now erect boner and traced your finger on the head. He deepened the kiss but you slowly moved away from his lips and left a trail of kisses down his torso until you reached his member. You moved your body back and kissed the tip, you looked up at him through your eyelashes and smiled against his shaft. You opened your mouth for him and slowly started sucking, you moved your head up and down and moaned in-between movements. He loved that, he pushed your hair back to see you work on him. You continued for what seemed like hours but you didn't want to stop just yet, he was close and you knew it, but to your dismay Antonio pulled you away for a kiss and laid you down on the bed. 

"¿Por que?" You asked. 

He smiled and with his thick Spanish accent he said,

"We need to get moving, don't you think?" 

You watch as he pulls out a condom from a drawer and couldn't help but to stop him.

"No! I don't want to use a condom. I want to feel you, all of you." Antonio stopped himself from tearing the small package and looked over at you with his now dark green eyes. 

Instead of saying anything else, he tossed the condom aside and pushed you back down on the bed. Before you knew it, Antonio was already on top of you positioning himself. You look down at his movements and gasp when you felt him inside of you. At first, he moved slow and steady, making sure you were okay and looking to see if you were enjoying it, you were. Then not to long after, he sped up his pace and moved back to widen your legs a little more. He wanted to watch himself work, watch himself work in and out of you. He could've come right then and there but he knew it was too soon. He looked over your body and watched as your breast moved with his rhythm, up and down, up and down. 

"Mierda." He cursed. 

You, on the other hand, were in pure bliss. He hit the spot with every stroke and if that wasn't enough you felt his glare burn holes into your body and that was what turned you on even more. His eyes, those fucking green eyes. You looked up at him stare at your breast bounce and you felt yourself getting wetter and wetter. You did that, your making him hot and heavy. He wants nothing else but you, right now at this moment. He could've been somewhere else with some other mujer but he's with you instead. Fucking you and admiring your body, he wants you more than anything and fuck did you love that.

"¡Sí, Sí! Capitán!" God, did you know what to say. 

Antonio abruptly stopped and you looked up at his eyes and if they weren't dark before, they were darker now. He pulled you on top of him never pulling out and sat up with you working your way up and down on him. 

"¿Quien es tu Capitán?" His voice was dark.

"¡Usted!" You answered. 

He wrapped his arms around your wasit and you immeditaly grabbed onto his shoulders. He thrust fast, in and out, in and out. He didn't stop and you didn't want him to, the feeling was too good to pass up. You wanted him, you wanted his cum inside you, you wanted it all. He didn't slow down, he kept his fast pace, even when you screamed in his ear, he never stopped. He knew better. 

"Fuck-" Antonio moaned. 

He loved how tight you were, he wanted to tear you apart. He knew that your body was his and his yours. He didn't care what the other countries said, he loved you and he needed you. Wanted you. His eyes were staring through your face and into the void of pleasure, your voice was all he needed to cum. 

"I'm coming!" You moaned. 

You came with him inside and sooner or later Antonio followed you to it.

"Fuck." Antonio heaved. 

He slowed his pace and finally stopped to look up at you. You smiled down at him and moved some of his sweaty strands out of his face. You cupped his face in your hands and placed a kiss on his forehead. He smiled at that and pulled you in for a kiss.

"Te quiero." He said against your lips.

"Te quier- BEEP BEEP BEEP

You woke up and turned off your alarm. You laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling, you felt yourself a little wet between your thighs and automatically knew what that was. 

"Why?" You whispered.

"Why did I have to wake up?" You rolled out of bed and got ready for another day. 

LATER

You got yourself ready for work and clocked in. Everyone was the same and you never saw the boy from your dreams and it was pissing you off more than anything. 

"Hey (Y/N), can you go get some more boxes, please?" Your co-worker asked.

'Why can't you fucking get them?' you thought.

You make your way to the back of the store and grab some carboard boxes and make your way back to the front, not noticing the crowd of people that just walked in. 

"Oh thank you (Y/N), could you help these customers really quick I have to go fill these up." Your co-worker leaves and you have to make your way toward the register they were in. 

"Do you guys have café bombon?" A man asked.

You look at this man confused. 

"Umm..." You turn around to look at your manager and he nods a yes at you.

"Sorry, yes we do. Would you like anything else?" You look up at him again and notice that he looks familiar. 

"Churros, por favor." He smiled and looked at you with his bright green eyes. 

'Him, It's him!' You stare at him and don't say a word nor do you budge.

You realize that he started getting uncomfortable and you blinked away from your thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, churros. Anything else?" Capitán. You wanted to say it so bad. Capitán. Capitán. Capitán. Capitán.

"Uh- no, Gracias." He said. 

"Okay." Was all that came out of you. You put his order in and said,

"Okay, that'll be 2.13, capitán." You look up at the man- Antonio, and see him dead in his tracks. His eyes staring into yours. You don't know what to do, what is going through his mind? Does he think your a freak now? You only stared at him for god knows how long and now your calling him capitán. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

He pulled out his wallet and hands you a card. You take his card from his hand and purposely touch your fingers against his. You slide his card through the machine and hand it back to him. He takes his card back and signs the receipt you gave him. You watch as he walks away and notice a pretty blonde with short hair walk next to him. 

You look down at the countertop and whisper,  
"fuck my life."

"Oh Perdon, may I have some napkins." You snap your head up and slap a fake smile on your face. You reach out to grab some napkins and give him some.

"Here you go." You said.

Antonio takes a napkin from the bunch you gave him and write his number on it and passed it to you. You looked up at him confused and he did nothing else but give you a small wink.


End file.
